


球球

by Ngaijuuyan, Sheng



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, 倫敦食糖危機, 探長球, 童話, 麥哥球
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngaijuuyan/pseuds/Ngaijuuyan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade是顆球，偶爾會變人。<br/>Mycroft是個人，偶爾會變球。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ranqiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranqiu/gifts).



> 作者：生如初見
> 
> 謹獻給麥狐狸群小伙伴與球球，謝謝你們讓一切不可能成為可能。

這一切似乎有跡可循。

Lestrade滾著圓潤的身體，以不符體型的銳利目光（別探究他眼睛在哪，這只是一種具現化的形容）掃過櫥櫃裡被鑽了小洞的高級糖粉袋，那洞口如此微小，只有如他在蘇格蘭場服務多年的經驗才能看出──這裡，有球來過！

故事進度太快了？  
讓他從頭說起。

有時候，你買回來的糖包並未開封，然過陣子卻似乎覺得它變輕了些，但你總想那不過是錯覺，一旦開封後，加上倫敦潮濕的氣候，你幾乎不會察覺當你上次使用後，它重量的改變（受潮甚至會變得更重一些）。

有時候，你會在地板上撿到幾分硬幣，你想不起來那是何時掉落，但落在你屋子裡的錢幣自然是你的，你收的心安理得。

從來沒有人會將這兩件事聯想在一起，這是Lestrade安然生存的原因。  
或者，這是球之一族安然生存的原因。

他們靠糖分過活，同樣的，也需負擔他們取走的糖所相對應的金額，他們不是小偷，也不能當小偷，一旦違背條例，便會遭受可怕的下場（然而目前沒有遭受可怕下場的球說過究竟會遭遇什麼，畢竟，他們都漏氣了）。

Lestrade謹遵條例，只取他應得的糖分，安份守己地付出金額，他閒暇時也在蘇格蘭場辦案兼差，夜晚則化為圓球四處滾動，他不能用自己的勞力換得的金額購買糖粉，必須取用他人的糖分，條例說，這是為了確保人類知道上天仍安排著小精靈看顧他們（舉例而言，當你在房子裡撿到錢幣時，會叫一聲感謝上帝）。

雖說球之一族，然Lestrade從沒見過同類。他每周按照固定的順序從一家廚房滾到另一家窗檯邊，小心翼翼地穿過保全系統，謹慎小心地用餐，然後離開，絲毫沒有驚動任何人。

直到最近，他發現那些精煉過的高級糖粉都比他預計的還要少一些（依據球的食量，Lestrade對糖份量的減少是很敏感的），他不動聲色，持續觀察了幾周，終於在另一處具有高級保全系統（Lestrade差一點就被紅外線掃瞄裝置發現而引起警鈴大響）的廚房裡，發現另一顆球的蹤跡。

發現同類是令球雀躍的一件事，但Lestrade不知究竟如何和對方聯絡，他本計劃著能和對方分享誰家保全系統的漏洞，誰家大兒子的床櫃下藏著高級巧克力，誰家的冰箱層冰著草莓冰淇淋。

他回到家裡滾動了幾天，終於想到一個好方法。

Lestrade憑著記憶，在賣場裡搜刮了那顆球曾品嚐（他想，那顆球一定是品嚐，而非單純填飽肚子）的糖包與最高等級的巧克力，放在自家廚房。當夜晚來臨，他埋伏在沙發椅後，等著那顆球上鉤。

他等了一個禮拜，等到都懷疑是自己太過寂寞而產生的錯覺。

然後，在第二個禮拜一那天晚上，細微的滾動聲傳進他的耳膜（別計較他的耳朵在哪，再強調一次，這只是具現化的形容）。

他小心翼翼地滾到對方身側三公尺遠的桌腳旁，思考著該怎麼樣才能打招呼，然卻聽見低沉優雅帶有幾分慵懶的聲調，「探長，晚上好。」

Lestrade嚇了一跳，他並未自我介紹，那一秒他想的是他身分敗露會有什麼下場，不安地描向任何能修補破洞的透明膠帶及橡皮。

「這很明顯，從你身上的擦傷就能推斷你受過什麼撞擊，基於球本身所具有的彈跳能力，那必然不是在球體型態所受的傷，那麼，什麼人會經常受到槍擊？警察、軍人和黑幫份子。你不是黑幫份子，只剩軍人和警察的選項，我正巧瞧見你的槍套和警官症，你真該收得更妥貼一些，幸會，Lestrade探長。」

如果球有表情，Lestrade敢用自己從警多年的經驗擔保，那顆球必然會勾起得意而傲慢的笑容。

「你的佈置太明顯了，」那顆球完全沒打算克制自己的嘲諷，「雖然我對英國人的平均智商已有概念，但我還是說服自己好些天，才打算直接走進陷阱裡。」

Lestrade尚未反應過來，就被一連串的推理砸得暈頭轉向，他清了清喉嚨（具現化形容），打算釋出自己最大的善意，「呃，那我想，我就不需要自我介紹了，請問你是？」

那顆球似乎在思索，他能輕巧地保持自己的身體不輕微滾動，從這一點上，Lestrade就能看出對方強大的控制力，那顆球並非普通人。

「你可以叫我Mike。」名叫Mike的球說著，Lestrade有預感那並非真名。

「呃，Mike，」Lestrade往前滾動，努力將自己早先購買的禮物推出來招待對方，「請用。」

 

 

Lestrade多了一個朋友，真正的球朋友。  
他們偶爾會聚在一起商討該攻略哪家的廚房，Mike選的地段都高級地多，Lestrade終於明白為何自己以前從沒碰過對方，他們彼此的地盤幾乎沒有重疊，若非那晚Lestrade打算挑戰自己的極限，滾入位於肯辛頓區的高級住宅區，他或許一輩子不會碰見Mike。

Mike非常聰明，他似乎背後長眼睛（又一項具現化形容），能算出紅外線的落點，他擬定計畫，Lestrade負責跑腿，兩球合作無間，共享當日的戰利品。


	2. Chapter 2

「左邊一圈，前方兩圈，右方四圈，對，就是那裡。」Mike慵懶地下達指令，Lestrade俐落地滾動，精準地停在Mike指示的位置。

在多日訓練下，他現在已經能精確地控制自己滾動的弧度，Lestrade到達定點，便見Mike漫不經心地向左前方的椅腳滾去，他看見Mike逐漸加快轉速，球體用力撞擊了椅腳，讓Mike瞬間彈飛出去，他正好落於Lestrade頭上（字面意義的頭頂），那個落點計算地非常精巧，Mike經此一彈，便順利躍上流理台，他輕輕彈跳，彈開了櫃門，Mike壓縮著球體，輕巧地鑽了進去。

Lestrade等了他認為的五分鐘，便見Mike再度壓縮著球體鑽出來（他的彈力真好，Lestrade心想），Mike優雅地滾動，他彈落在地面的落點離Lestrade不太遠，卻能準確利用自身彈力與由高處落下的動能彈回原先外圍。

Lestrade順著原先的軌跡滾回去，他滾近Mike，就著吹嘴和Mike分食糖份，這招是Mike教他的，事實上，Lestrade有許多作球的技巧都是Mike教的。

Lestrade想，Mike果然品味非凡，就連他分享的糖份都特別甜。

他偎著他，在吸食完糖份後蹭了一下。

溫暖的舉動似乎修補了球體的疲憊，或許孤獨才是蠶食心靈最可怕的事物。他們在夜晚裡碰面的頻率逐漸增加，膩在一起分食的時間也變得愈來愈長，但Lestrade仍謹遵條例，從來沒有探問關於Mike的真實身份。

偶爾，他會和Mike抱怨白天工作時碰到的瓶頸，你或許不能想像一顆球的煩惱究竟有多深，但他並不是沒有在動腦，為了掩人耳目，他在蘇格蘭場的兼差也是盡可能幹得有模有樣。

Mike偶爾會出意見，偶爾不會，但許多時候，Lestrade只需要一個能夠傾聽的對象。鑒於他球的身份，Lestrade一直不算有真正知心的朋友，他總覺得和人類隔了那麼一層，也不想晚上帶人回家，上床時變成一顆球，老天！那太沒有尊嚴了好嗎？

連雄風都沒有，還讓他怎麼幹？（不是字面意義的那個意思，Lestrade可是有語言知識的。）

所以能遇見Mike，他真的很高興。遇見同類的那種高興，而Mike的博學多聞，更是讓Lestrade幾乎在仰望他。

事實上，那些相處的夜晚裡，並不完全都是Lestrade在說，Mike偶爾也會就英國首相或財政部長發表的愚蠢政見表達看法，Mike說得並不多，但Lestrade每次都覺得Mike更有道理，以一顆球而言，Mike懂得著實太多，首相怎麼不聘請他去當幕僚呢？

和他混在一起，晚上偷點糖吃，真是太埋沒Mike的才華了。

Lestrade曾為Mike打抱不平，卻惹來對方的輕笑（是真正的笑，不是嘲諷式的假笑，更不是虛偽地扯起嘴角）。

「Greg，你抬舉我了。」Mike總是彬彬有禮，謙虛得很。

這時候，Lestrade總會輕輕地撞擊對方，想看Mike如何維持他分毫不動的本事。  
然Mike即是Mike，他幾乎無所不能。

你瞧，這進展不就明白地很？  
Lestrade的傾慕已然太多。

 

Mike偶爾會消失很長一段時間，按照他的說法，是替他的工作出外勤，在外奔波。他曾指給Lestrade一條明路，教Lestrade怎麼侵入宅邸去吃糖。

當Lestrade食糖的品味也被養刁之後，他要憑自己的能力找到高級食材就變得更加困難。一顆球的身手（不需要再度提醒吧？這就是種具現化的形容。）竟跟不上自己的口腹之慾？這聽來多令球感到悲哀。

所幸，Mike總是無所不能。  
不知為何，那處宅邸的保全系統似乎有處漏洞，不，確切而言，那是對球而言才會產生的漏洞。Lestrade照Mike的指引，總能避開警報，來到書房，鑽進總是沒有闔牢的抽屜裡吃糖。

那處宅邸他曾不巧擅闖過一次，因宅邸太大，他曾滾不出去而疲備至極，幸而在某間臥房的床頭櫃下找到高級巧克力，才補充了能量。

他一直有陰影，不敢再度前來，若非有Mike的鼓勵，他是絕不會滾進這裡一圈的。

說到Mike，他這個月都沒有見到對方，Lestrade在自家廚房來回滾動，舒緩自己的思念。  
事實上，並不只是見不到Mike令他憂鬱，最近他的現場闖入了一個神經緊張的年輕人，嚷嚷著他知道兇手是誰，Lestrade不得不拘留對方幾天，他還在思考之後該怎麼辦。

 

「你關不了我多久，Lestrade。」青年坐在牢內深處，老神在在，「與其調查我是誰，不如把時間花在抓住兇手。那些證據這麼明顯，從她的脖子就能看見戒指的痕跡，誰會帶戒指掐死一個人？有家世的人。誰能在半夜三點進到她家而沒有任何爭鬥的跡象？她熟識的人。一個已婚，卻能在半夜三點闖入未婚女性住所的男人，答案不是很明顯嗎？」

這個推理，這個神態，總令Lestrade產生一種熟悉感。

「噢，魔王出現了。」青年忽然閉上嘴縮到角落，似乎打定主意不再和Lestrade接觸。

然後，Lestrade就聽見了那個聲音，優雅而低沉。

「Lestrade探長，幸會。」

那是他變身成球，與對方初見後再也不能忘懷的聲音。

Lestrade猛然轉過身，盯著全身包裹在訂製手工西裝裡的男人，他盯著對方伸出的右手，遲疑了半晌，緩緩握住，「很高興認識你，」Lestrade停頓了一下，他不知道該如何稱呼對方。

「Mycroft。」男人順勢自我介紹，他將自己的名字念得如糖般甜蜜，讓Lestrade幾乎只能盯著他的唇開闔，Lestrade猛然吞了一口唾液，同時捕捉到男人的眼神變得更加深邃。

就第一次互報姓名的正式碰面而言，Lestrade想，這還不算太糟糕。

 

Fin.

 

> 感謝[Ngaijuuyan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngaijuuyan) 繪製麥球與雷球！


End file.
